Are You Serious?
by Mad Hatter Helsing
Summary: Sami's amused Ej's annoyed and maybe a conversation with a little kissing involved? this is my third story,hope you like please review so i know if you like it or not. Rated t cause im parodied.


**Chapter 1: Really you're joking right?**

_**Hello my lovely's I'm BIZACK with another one-shot for you with Sami x Ej from the show days of our life's. I own noshing of these two they belong slowly to the creators of days of our lives and NBC, which comes on channel 13. This is a small scene I created that takes place at the dimera mansion.  
love,  
MadhatterHelsing**_

_***inside the demira living room***_

_**Laughing Sami stood swiftly and walked to stand in font of the male figure who was currently upset at her for a reason she found quiet amusing. "Really Ej? Really you mad at me for going into labor with our child? are you serious or just joking around" she asked her eyes shinning with emotion."Cause Ej if you are it wasn't as if I planned to go into labor it just happened your son wanted to be born, there was nothing I could to stop him from being born at that moment its not as I could have been like Hey stop coming out we have to wait for your dad" she said making various hand gestures to prove her point.**_

_**Ej's face held no amusement "this is not funny Samantha, I don't fine this amusing at all" he grumbled calling her by her full name instead of Sami like everyone else does. Crossing his arms he walked closer to Sami. "Yes Samantha I'm very serious I'm not joking ether" he stated letting out a heated sigh. "You could have waited, you could of held your legs together and you could have said hey wait down there your dads not here yet" he said throwing his arms up in the air.**_

_**"you could have found a way or asked the doctor to prolong the delivery" he said in an annoyed tone turning from Sami.**_

_**Laughing once more at the man she loved "Ej I'm sorry but things just don't work that way, we can't always get what we want" she said walking to him till her body was flush against his back her hands coming up to rub his arms up and down in a soothing motion. "you should just be happy our son is well and in good health" she said softly, laying her head down his shoulder her hands coming to rest on top of his shoulder.**_

_**Ej sighed and brought Sami's hand to his mouth and kissed it softly "Samantha I am, I'm very happy that our son is well and healthy I'm just a little upset that I missed the birth of our son my first son at that. I'm truly not mad at you and I'm sorry for taking in out on you my love" he said turning to face her taking her in his arms giving her a mind blowing kiss as another apology "forgive me?" he asked breaking the kiss slowly looking into her eyes lovingly. after a few minutes of silence and her not responding he asked again "well?" he questioned.**_

_**"yes I forgive you but only if you kiss me again" she teased smiling softly she brought her arms to rest around Ej's neck, not waiting for a response she kissed him on the lips softly then pulled away. "I love you Elvis Dimera" she said before moving to kiss his neck then tracing kisses from his neck to his lips only to be stopped. "and I love you Samantha Brady" Ej said lovingly his hand coming to rest on her hips "now were were we I believe you were kissing me?" he said jokingly a smile appearing on his lips before he leaned forward lowly but passionately kissing her on the lips his hands ghosting up and down her sides as Sami's hands moved from Ej's neck to become in tangled into his hair pulling him closer if that was even possible considering they were flush against each other.**_

_**After a while of kissing they both pulled back in need of air "maybe we should continue up stairs?" Ej asked his voice sounding rough and husky. "I think your wearing to many clothes" he stated picking her up swiftly his arms coming to hold her on her lower back and under her legs.**_

_**"Shall we" he said walking out of the living room and up the stairs to their bedroom using his foot to close it once inside.**_

**Chapter 2: so close baby cry?**

**Hello this is MadHatterHelsing and I own noshing of these two they belong slowly to the creators of days of our life's and NBC, which comes on channel 13. I wasn't planning on doing another chapter but I figured why the hell not so hear we are again paring Sami X Ej. I haven't decided if I' ma turn this into a full story yet...review let me know what you think and I'll do the same.**

**love,MadHatterHelsing**

**Previously-**

"yes I forgive you but only if you kiss me again" she teased smiling softly she brought her arms to rest around Ej's neck, not waiting for a response she kissed him on the lips softly then pulled away. "I love you Elvis Dimera" she said before moving to kiss his neck then tracing kisses from his neck to his lips only to be stopped. "and I love you Samantha Brady" Ej said lovingly his hand coming to rest on her hips "now were we I believe you were kissing me?" he said jokingly a smile appearing on his lips before he leaned forward lowly but passionately kissing her on the lips his hands ghosting up and down her sides as Sami's hands moved from Ej's neck to become in tangled into his hair pulling him closer if that was even possible considering they were flush against each other.

After a while of kissing they both pulled back in need of air "maybe we should continue up stairs?" Ej asked his voice sounding rough and husky. "I think your wearing to many clothes" he stated picking her up swiftly his arms coming to hold her on her lower back and under her legs.

"Shall we" he said walking out of the living room and up the stairs to their bedroom using his foot to close it once inside.

_**new chapter starts here bedroom -normal pov-**_

Ej continued to kiss Sami as he carried her to their bedroom on the second floor. Leaning toward the door and opening it with his hand making his was into the bedroom and using his foot to close the door. Breaking apart for Sami's lips he tossed her on there king sized bed which caused Sami to let out a squeal of both surprise and excitement. "Hey I don't remember saying you could toss me" Sami stated seductively as she pulled her sweater off and tossed it to the grown. Ej chuckled before running and jumping on the bed landing on his knees, smiling he raised one of his eyebrows up as if saying "bring it on".

Moving slowly Sami crawled over to Ej on her hands and knees making sure to sway her hips as she did this. Sami stopped a few inches from him letting her lands go to the hem of his shirt, moving up and pushing the top half of his business suit of his shoulders and tossing it aside as she had her own jacket. "You're swaying much to many clothes for my liking" she growled playfully. Moving closer she let her hand drift down to his shirt pulling the fabric that was tucked into his suit pant. **(Have no clue what there called and I reuse tom say dress pants so HA) **After the fabric was free her hands made there was up his toned stomach feeling the muscles on his stomach them twitching as she scraped her nails across them.

Sami repeated this action a few more times before removing her hands from under Ej shirt Sami lands came to rest on top of the shirt. her fingers lopping into the shirt where the buttons connected it to the other part of the shirt pulling the shirt open, rubbing her hands all over his chest as Ej sat there watching her with amusement and lust his hands resting on her sides moving up and down. Moving quickly Ej pulled Sami to kiss him "I love you Samantha" he sated between kisses "'I love you to Ej" Sami stated softly before Ej pushed her back onto the bed before he resumed kissing her.

They continued to kiss and touch each other, roughly pulling at each other trying to get closer. Ej was just about to move to pull Sami's shirt off when they were both brought out of there activities by a loud cry, which they both instantly recognized as there son's sighing Ej moved off of Sami. "I'll go get him stay" Sami stated simply grabbing her sweater off the ground and placing it back on her shoulders she left the room heading down the hall to check on there son.

_**Nursery -normal pov-**_

Sami opened the door to the nursery swiftly turning the light as she did moving toward the baby crib not bothering to close the door. "Aw what's wrong?" Sami questioned as she picked up baby Johnny. Upon picking him up she kissed his nose causing him to stop crying and sniffle. "someone need a change" she asked checking his diaper finding he was clean meaning he just wanted to held and that he was hungry. Moving over to the little fridge in the corner of the nursery she grabbed an already made baby bottle and sat down in the little rocking chair and starting to feed him all the while humming softly.

_**Bedroom / Nursery -normal pov-**_

sitting there for a few minutes Ej became curious of what his son and Sami were doing so getting up and not bothering to put a shirt on he moved off the bed and walked out into the hall way seeing the butler he smiled softly and gave a short nod to which the butler simply smiled before descending down the stairs. Smiling to himself he turned to his right he headed down the hall to his son's nursery opening the door that had drifted close he moved in silently. Sami not noticing him as he came in and sat in the chair by the door listening to her hum to their son his smiling widening. "I love it when you hum" he said softly which still caused Sami to jump ever so slightly which Ej missed. "oh honey I didn't hear you come in" she sated but smiled "he wanted to be held and feed" she smiled softly at Ej who got up and took the chair he was just sitting in and moved it to reside next to Sami's chair so he could watch her feed the baby.

_**DUN DUN DUN HA I SHALL STOP HERE AHAHAHA YOUR MAD -HIDES- DON'T HURT ME -WAVES A WHITE FLAG IN THE AIR- I SURRENDER REVIEW PLEASE.**_


End file.
